


A housewife's guide to dinner conversation

by oddegg



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Fridge Horror, Gen, guess who's in the fridge, one of those big 50s fridges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg
Summary: Sudden dinner guests can be such a strain
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 40





	A housewife's guide to dinner conversation

Mr Hart is talking about the war and Wanda doesn't like it. He's talking about the people who were lost and Wanda doesn't want to hear it. Her brain fuzzes for a moment but it's alright - when she snaps back Mr Hart has stopped talking about the war. He must have made a joke because he's laughing. His laughter sounds like he's choking.

Vision looks worried. Is he concerned Wanda didn't get the joke? Mrs Hart is smiling at Wanda, smiling smiling smiling. Smiling so hard and wide her eyes are watering.

Vision looks worried and he says "Wanda..." in his lovely voice, she always loved his voice.

Loves. _Loves_ his voice.

Vision looks worried and in the black and white of their dining room his face almost looks grey. He says "Wanda..." and his voice sounds oddly lifeless.

_**No.** _

Mrs Hart is laughing so hard she's nearly crying, and Mr Hart slaps his knee, joining in the merriment. Vision smiles over at Wanda, looking carefree. Wanda smiles as well, and she can almost hear laughter filling the air in waves all around them. Surrounding them.

She's so happy.


End file.
